


Electrifying

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Electricity Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: All Killua wants to know is why Gon is avoiding him. All Gon wants is for Killua to electrify his dick.Seems simple enough of an exchange.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 216
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Electrifying

Gon supposes he always knew, deep down, that he was drawn to Killua in more ways than he probably should.

Killua’s God Speed - his Nen ability, the mesmerising blue electricity that sparked through his fingers, the likes of which he could manipulate with blazingly impressive control - is powerful and terrifying and absolutely mesmerising. Gon was amazed from the very moment he saw the first spark igniting from Killua’s fingertips. He remembers having gasped in awe, begging Killua to do it again, and pleased at the proud smirk Killua gave him in return.

But now it is different. It is so very different when that spark isn’t just a spark, but a terrifying force that devastates everything in its wake.

Killua and Gon work together, share-owning a business in which they deal with the missions too dangerous for anyone else. It works well - their teamwork is great and Killua is his best friend. Gon sees no downsides.

But then on one such mission, when they encounter a foe much more dangerous than they expect, they’re forced into a corner, leaving their hearts thudding in time with the steps of the quickly approaching enemy. They could die at any moment.

Gon lunges forward. It’s a dangerous move on his part but all he knows is that he needs to protect Killua, no matter the cost.

But then Killua is suddenly in front of him and activating his God Speed in a way he has never done before; instead of remaining close to Killua’s body, wrapping around him like a shroud of blue fire, the electricity is forced outward. It creates a crackling shock wave so massive it sends a current in every direction, including towards Gon.

Most of it is directed towards the now paralysed enemy, who is shrieking in agonised pain as jolt after jolt of electricity runs through him, but Gon is left to feel the aftereffects. In Killua’s desperation to attack the foe before Gon, he lost some of his control. And the electricity travels through the ground into his Gon’s toes and upwards, tingly, and shocking and painful but strangely good.

It hurts, it hurts so bad. And his hand twitches as he tries to bite down his groan of pain. But Gon isn’t even feeling the half of it. He couldn’t be, or else he’d be collapsed on the ground just like the target.

The knowledge that Gon is only feeling a fraction of Killua’s power… it makes Gon wonder just how much Killua really has. It must be an astronomical amount. Gon supposes he isn’t considered the most powerful Zoldyck in history for nothing…

And Gon doesn't know what it is, but even while the electric current runs through him, maybe because of the electric current running through him, a flare of heat jolts in his gut. And Gon feels lucky that Killua’s electricity is so loud, sounding like a cracking whip in the air, because Gon moans, right then and there.

A flush blooms on Gon’s face and neck as he watches Killua take down the criminal. Killua sends another strike of blue sparks painfully through the person’s body and shockingly, horrifyingly, Gon feels jealous. Jealous that he’s not the one underneath Killua, getting the brunt of his full power and intense blue eyes.

Killua looks deadly - a smirk on his face, his hair electrified and sparks dancing on his fingers, and fuck how has Gon never realised how hot Killua is?

But then the mission is completed - the target lying unconscious and twitching from the aftermath of Killua’s assault.

When Killua turns to him, pride gleaming in his eyes, Gon has to pretend like that wasn’t just the hottest thing he’s seen in his life.

From then on, life becomes a living hell - Gon is forced to hide the hard-on he gets every time he goes on a mission with Killua and sees the extent of his absolutely electrifying strength and beauty. Every waking moment becomes filled with thinking of what it would be like to be pinned down by Killua, that deadly smirk on his face as he sends an unforgiving jolt of delicious electricity through Gon, stinging him unrelentingly - to his chest, to his navel, to his thighs, to his cock. Just the thought of Killua daring to shock Gon there leaves Gon shivering and aching to come. And more than once, Gon spills over his fingers with a stifled moan at that image - of Killua dangerous and unyielding above him - every time leaving Gon with only regret.

It’s miserable. Gon can barely stand to look at Killua, because every time he does, he becomes both a strange mixture ashamed and aroused, and that’s not an ideal combination. Especially when Killua looks at him with worried eyes, obviously noticing Gon’s strange aloofness.

Gon makes sure to distance himself when they’re not on missions, avoiding Killua’s attempts at conversation, and always cancelling on plans, because being with him can only make it worse. Gon knows it’s better this way - even when Killua’s eyes grow sad and confused - because at least like this, Gon isn’t betraying his trust. Like this, Killua can be assured that Gon isn’t sexualising him.

However, Gon’s (admittedly rather flawed) plan backfires when they’re thrown into another mission. While chasing after the group of Nen stealing thieves, Killua keeps sending him furtive glances and Gon just knows that Killua’s on the verge of questioning him, and that’s the last thing Gon wants, because if Killua does, he’s going to have to lie. And that will only hurt Killua more. So Gon does what no one should on a mission, he separates from his partner and pursues the thieves on his own.

Increasing the distance between them brings Gon a small sense of relief, but it doesn’t last for long. Because Gon is stupid, he is so damn stupid. In that in-the-moment brash decision, he forgot one essential thing: the thieves had a spy.

Only seconds after Gon splits off, they attack Killua. It wouldn’t be so much of a problem, but Gon is fast and has run far enough as to not be able to defend Killua straight away. When he hears Killua’s far away yell, Gon’s stomach drops.

How could Gon do such a thing? How could he be so stupid?

Gon sprints, feet pounding hard on the ground as he pushes his legs to their limits, and he is flood with relief when he makes it back and sees Killua safe - surrounded by the group of dangerous thieves - but safe.

Gon doesn’t know exactly how he does it - maybe it’s the overwhelming guilt he feels for ditching Killua because of his own stupid thoughts, or maybe it’s because of his gut instincts screaming at him to protect Killua, or perhaps it’s just the desire to finish the mission, because Gon fights better than he ever has before and, within minutes, they’ve managed to take down the whole group and detain them, ready for the police to put them in prison.

Satisfaction fills Gon, but it evaporates the moment he feels the weight of Killua’s stare on him, heavy and angry.

Killua has turned to face him - his eyes are flinty, and his knuckles are white with anger.

Gon draws in a deep breath to prepare himself.

“What the fuck just happened, Gon?”

What can he possibly say without exposing himself?

“I- I don’t know,” he responds, unable to say another word.

“The fuck you don’t know! You almost ruined the entire mission because you were too busy trying to avoid me!”

Killua is right up in Gon’s face now, mouth drawn in an intimidating line and eyes blazing.

“That’s not true! I-”

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Gon,” Killua growls, cutting Gon off. “I don’t know what’s been up with you lately, but I’m sick of it.”

Killua glares at him before continuing.

“I haven’t been able to sleep, I haven’t been able to eat, I haven’t been able to do anything except wonder about what I could’ve possibly done to have you avoid me so much.”

Then, Killua’s eyes grow sad, and Gon becomes wracked with a guilt so immense he wants to bury himself in the ground.

“I just want to know why Gon,” Killua says, lip trembling. “I want to know why you won’t even look at me… Do you really hate me that much?”

It breaks Gon’s heart that Killua could possibly think Gon hates him.

Gon fucked up, he fucked up so bad.

Protecting Killua from his dirty thoughts wasn’t worth it if it led to Killua feeling like this.

“Of course I don’t hate you!” Gon exclaims, trying to put as much sincerity in his voice as possible.

“So what is it? What else could it possibly be? Because I have wracked my head for days and I’ve come up with nothing else!”

Killua’s eyes are glistening with tears now, blue and watery, and his bottom lip is trembling, and he looks so heart-breakingly miserable, Gon suddenly feels like the evillest person on the planet. Anyone capable of hurting Killua so much deserves the title. And Gon just wants to take it all back, his stupid avoidance attempts and his dumb thoughts, and make Killua feel better. But Gon can’t do it.

Although he can certainly try.

Gon blurts it out before he has even mentally decided to. As if his body just moves on its own, subconsciously telling him the right thing to do. All he can think about it is how much he hates the tears running down Killua’s face, and how he would do anything to fix it.

“I get turned on!”

Gon’s exclamation is incredibly sudden and loud, and Gon feels his entire body flushing hot with embarrassment at his own brashness.

Killua goes completely still, his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

“What?”

Gon babbles on, face heating up, and trying to desperately explain. There’s no turning back now.

“Um, I get turned on by your electricity! Well… not by just that - I’m pretty sure it’s mainly because of you. You’re fucking hot. But uh, just- god. Every time you shock someone it fucking ruins me. I don’t know if there’s something wrong with me, but I find it so fucking hot.”

Humiliation rushes through Gon at having revealed so many of his secrets aloud, and to the object of his desires no less. But Killua deserves the truth. And Gon can’t find it in himself to regret it.

Killua blinks at him slowly, his mouth gaping open, and Gon waits for the incoming shout from Killua telling Gon how disgusting he is and how they can never be friends again.

Gon wants to screw his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to see Killua’s look of betrayal and disgust, but he can’t resist watching. Perhaps it’s that sadistic part of him, that just wants to see his world fall apart before his very eyes.

But instead of Killua’s face screwing up into distinct horror, his features remain measured and calm, except for his eyes which gleam with something Gon can’t recognise. But one thing is for certain. Killua isn’t disgusted with him, because if he was, Gon is sure he’d have his head chewed off by now.

Silence hangs in the air between them, and Gon waits with a bated breath.

Finally, when the quiet starts becoming almost unbearable, Killua speaks.

“Gon… is this a joke? You need to tell me right now if it is.”

Gon is suddenly filled with indignation. Why would he reveal something as embarrassing as all that if it weren’t true?

“A joke? Of course not! Why would I-”

Abruptly, Killua appears in front of him. Gon’s heart flutters - he still hasn’t gotten used to Killua’s impressive speed even after all this time - but then Killua is grabbing Gon by the cheeks, pulling him in, and kissing him, and Gon thinks his heart stops working completely.

It’s glorious. Gon is pleasantly surprised to find that Killua’s body is still running with the aftereffects of God speed meaning that he can feel sharp shocks of electricity through his lips, through his chest, through his face - all the points where Killua is pressed up against him. It leaves Gon oversensitive and trembling and he lets out an unbidden moan against Killua’s lips before he can stop himself.

Hearing Gon, Killua breaks the kiss and Gon releases a little whine of protest. Ignoring him, Killua’s eyes turn dark and intense as he stares right into Gon’s eyes with purpose, and Gon feels hopeless against him.

“We are going back to my apartment right now, and I’m going to fuck you. Are you okay with that?”

Many things happen at once; Gon releases a gasp of surprise at Killua’s abruptness, all of Gon’s blood rushes downward as his gut flares with arousal, and Gon nods, vigorously, in acceptance.

Gon has never heard Killua be so explicit before, and it leaves him (almost embarrassingly quickly) hard in his pants.

“Fuck yes.”

Taking his word, Killua picks him up bridle style and in a blink of an eye, he’s off. Gon shivers when Killua activates God Speed. It’s slightly disappointing - Killua seems to be holding back, making it more like static than the massive jolt that Gon felt only a few weeks ago - but it leaves Gon’s skin tingling with anticipation. Killua is about to fuck him, and fuck, it seems so surreal, like something out of Gon’s wet dreams. 

Looking up at Killua, his eyes are focused, looking straight forward and hardly blinking as he takes Gon to his apartment. The speed that he’s going is faster than Gon has ever gone before and, suddenly, more blood pools downward. As Gon feels how exhilarating it is - the wind rushing past his ears, the showcase of Killua’s incredible power, the promise waiting for him at Killua’s apartment - it all leaves Gon desperate.

And then, without Gon’s realising - so fast Killua is in his movement - they’re suddenly at Killua’s apartment and through the door.

Before Gon can say a word, Killua is pushing him down onto the bed and crowding over him, breath hot on his neck. Gon shivers.

“Tell me if you don’t want this, Gon. Because if you don’t do it now, I won’t be able to hold myself back later.”

Gon hasn’t even replied, too overwhelmed by everything, when Killua starts mouthing his neck and slots a thigh between Gon’s legs, pressing it firmly into his crotch.

Immediately, Gon knows his answer.

“I want it! Fuck, I want it so bad, Killua,” he hisses, focusing in on the delicious pressure on his cock.

“Fucking hell, Gon,” Killua growls. And suddenly, Gon is stripped of his shirt and all he can do is gasp as Killua kisses and bites his neck, before slowly moving downward.

“Fuck,” Gon whispers, when Killua laves his tongue over his nipple, causing his cock to twitch in desperation. And he yelps when Killua begins to squeeze his other nipple, while still tortuously laving over the other.

Gon’s pants turn into a full-blown moan when the fingers pinching his nipple spark electric blue, sending a jolted mixture of pain and pleasure down Gon’s spine, his nipple screaming in oversensitivity.

“Holy fuck! Killua, what are you-”

“You said you liked my electricity, didn’t you? Well here it is.”

“Yeah but-” Gon’s words turn into a garbled moan when Killua sends yet another jolt and, suddenly, Gon doesn’t know why he bothered protesting - it’s exactly what it wants, it’s what he’s been dreaming about for weeks. And blood pools in his gut at the thought of being shocked even more.

Killua lets out a raspy laugh. “I can feel how much you like it, you know.”

As proof, Killua proceeds to firmly rub his thigh against Gon’s hard cock just as he zaps him with another shock. It’s intense and overwhelming and painful, but at the same time so so good. With another shock to his nipples, Gon throws his head back with a high-pitched whine. He suddenly wonders if Killua’s walls are soundproof.

Any lingering thought process is eviscerated, however, when Killua starts running his hands up and down his body, threatening to shock him again at any moment and sending shivers through Gon.

Gon feels his eyes roll into the back of his head when Killua runs his hand down his navel, dangerously close to his cock, and shocks him again.

Gon doesn’t think he’s felt so turned on in his life. Pain and pleasure mix into one, making every spark turn Gon into a whining mess under Killua. Killua has barely even touched him, and already Gon is leaking in his pants and feeling that telling warmth blooming in his gut. Gon fears that this might be over much too soon.

Killua is hot and dark eyed above him, with that fucking smirk and sparking blue, like he’s enjoying every minute of torturing Gon. The realisation that Killua is so powerful he could kill Gon in an instant with a high voltage shock if he wanted to, turns Gon on in a way he could never describe. Gon must be so fucked up to think that was hot but it doesn’t stop his cock from twitching.

“Fuckkkk,” Gon whines when Killua’s hand slips under the waistband of his pants and wraps around his cock, pumping him slowly.

“Does this turn you on, Gon? Does it turn you on to know that I could shock you here-” Killua squeezes his cock for emphasis, “-right now? Do you want me to?”

Gon realises he must’ve been babbling all his thoughts aloud, because Killua somehow knows his darkest inner desires, but he doesn’t care - the answer is definitive fucking yes. But Gon’s mind is too frazzled and overwhelmed to say so, so he only moans, hoping that it sends a clear enough message.

It seems to do the trick because Killua chuckles, deep and hot in Gon’s ear. 

“You look so good like this, did you know? Right at my mercy.”

And then Killua shocks him. Right through his cock. And Gon screams.

Gon can’t hear, he can’t see, he can only feel. It’s too much, too sensitive, too painful, but underlying it all is a wave of pleasure so intense he feels like his whole body is on fire. It’s both everything he’s always wanted and simultaneously the most painful thing he’s ever felt - and just like that, he’s coming.

Relentless pleasure rushes over Gon, his body convulsing and twitching the with ferocity of his orgasm, and just when he thinks he can’t take it anymore, everything goes black.

Gon’s mind is fuzzy when he comes to. The world feels soft and warm and safe for the couple of moment’s in which he just seems to exist, but then his senses clear and he realises he’s letting out a garble of “Please, again. Please do it again,” over and over.

Shutting himself up, Gon quickly figures out why the world felt so soothing before - Killua has his arms wrapped around his waist, strong and solid, pressing him up close against him. It makes Gon’s heart flutter, knowing that Killua hasn’t left him alone. That he has stayed. That Gon didn’t push him away with his attraction towards him. It’s such a comforting thought, Gon can’t help but sigh. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done if Killua was mad at him.

With that thought, Killua runs his hand through Gon’s hair, making tingles race through his scalp and spine, and reassuring him that he is here to stay.

“You did so good for me, Gon. So good,” Killua whispers, his voice raspy.

Killua squeezes Gon tighter against him then. It would be lovely if it weren’t for the fact that it makes Gon notice the wetness in his pants.

“Fuck,” Gon says. “Sorry I came so fast.”

Killua distances himself slightly, enough so that Gon can see the blue attentiveness of his eyes, but not enough to disentangle their limbs from each other.

“Gon, why are you apologising? That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

They stare at each other for a moment before they break out laughing. It’s ridiculous. If someone told Gon a few months ago that he would sleep with Killua, he would’ve told them they were crazy. But here they are. Together. And wrapped in each other’s arms.

“What the fuck just happened,” Killua says, voicing Gon’s thoughts.

“I don’t know… but I liked it.”

Killua wipes at some of the cum that splattered on Gon’s belly, laughing. “Yeah, I can tell.”

Gon nudges him slightly in false exasperation, and they stay still for another few movements, listening to the rhythm of each other’s heartbeat.

Killua breaks the silence.

“Gon you have no idea… I’ve like you for a long time. And if I’m going to be honest, I’ve thought of doing this before. Although I had no idea it would be like this.” He lets out a sudden laugh. ‘I had no idea I was capable of something like that.”

Gon’s lips curve upwards at the thought of Killua liking him even before this, but at the same time, Gon is struck with fear.

“Do you… do you regret it?”

“No, Gon! Definitely not.”

The sheer indignation in Killua’s voice placates the worry in Gon’s mind.

Knowing that everything is okay and will be okay makes Gon happier than he could’ve ever imagined.

Gon giggles and pulls Killua down into a kiss.

“Whatever just happened, we should do it again.”

Killua’s chest rumbles in a laugh. “I agree, but I do have to ask, what the fuck would you have done if I had fried off your dick? I can control my electricity, but it was still a high-risk situation for you.”

Gon shivers, and not in a good way this time. His cock already feels sensitive enough, the thought of it being shocked at a higher voltage is terrifying.

“Please don’t do that.”

Killua laughs again, and Gon relishes in the feel of Killua’s chest vibrating against him. He wants the moment to never end. 

But Gon has something he needs to do first.

It hadn’t gone completely without his realising that Killua hasn’t come yet - the erection digging into his hip made it quite clear - so he delights in the gasp Killua gives when he suddenly presses his hand against his cock.

“We should deal with this, huh?”

Killua whimpers his agreement.

If one were to look through the window of Killua’s apartment that day, they would be confused as to why there were so many blue flashes occurring within it. Maybe it’s fireworks, they’d think. Or an extremely flashy movie, perhaps.

Only Gon and Killua would ever know.

From then on, life for Gon and Killua continues much in the same way as before. Only it involves a lot more kisses, a lot more breakfasts in bed, and a lot more electrical burns.

Gon’s doctor becomes convinced he’s crazy for the amount of times he gets burns from ‘sticking a fork in the toaster.’

Gon finds it mortifying. Killua finds it hilarious.

Although Gon supposes it would be true, if Killua were the toaster, and Gon were the fork.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This thing was stuck in my head for the longest time so I just had to get it out.
> 
> Any comment/feedback is very much appreciated :)


End file.
